Listen To Your Heart
by PrincetonGrl818
Summary: At age 13 Kagome's life changed, her father died from lung cancer and she wasn't herself since.She has good friends but they can't break the darkness in her heart.When Inuyasha shows up will he be able to break it? InuKag SanMir etc.R
1. The Dark TruthFlashback

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inu sadly...Oh yeah this is a true story...Well sorta the whole dad thing is really. But in my memory I have no younger brother, I have an older sister. But in this first chapter Kikyou and Miroku are with Kagome, really there was no guy with me and it was one of my best friends with me. And the cellphone belongs to my brother-in-law. O.o; Ok here's who these people are supposs to represent sorta. (Note: All my friend are like family so it's seriously like a big family!)**

**Cast: **

_Kagome: is in my point of view, her dad dies( My dad isn't dead though..yet)represents me-Mya._

_Inuyasha: New neighbor hopefully able to heal Kagome's pain, he represents all my friends, and a guy named Steven._

_Kikyou: Kagome's cousin, is supposs to represent my best friend, Kirsten._

_Sango: Best friend, also represents my best friend, Tara._

_Ayame: Cousin, suppose to represent another best friend, Amber._

_Miroku: Kagome's cousin, suppose to represent the laughter I have with my friends and my friend Doug._

_Kouga: Kagome's boyfriend, suppose to represent, the courage, also my friend Uriel.. I miss ya man! _

_Kagura: Kagome's cousin, represents the wind to sweep away the memories, also best friend Morgan!_

_Kanna: Kagome's other little cousin, represents the memories and to reflect them away, Morgan's little sister Kenna((shockingly close ain't it!))_

_Rin: Kagome's other cousin-laughter, my friend Joanne_

_Shippou: Kagome's friend from an orphanage- Luke Joanne's little brother._

_Kohaku: Sango's little brother- Tyler, Tara's little brother_

_Mimmi: Kagome's mother. My mom._

_Sei: My father. Kagome's father_

_Other cast members are not listed these are like the main ones that I can remember! .;;; Or can think of! Heheheh._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: The Dark TruthFlashback**

Thirteenyear-old Kagome Higurashi lay sleeping in her moms bed having accidently falling asleep there. She was sleeping so peacefully when she felt a warm light on her skin, she thought it was Mimmi Higurashi getting ready for work. She opened her eyes slightly to see what the light was coming from,she saw her dad, Sei Higurshi standing there,he was breathing hard his hand placed over his chest. Mimmi sat up quickly looking at her husband with concern.

Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"My..Lungs.." he responded in a raspy voice.

Mimmi got up quickly and you could hear her getting dressed quickly. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. Kagome had been pretending to be asleep the whole time.

Honey, I'm taking your father to the hospital, it'll be ok, we'll be back later." Mimmi said to her daughter. And with that left.

Everything seemed to be fine, Kagome went to school, and came home cheerful, her dad had yet to return from the hospital. It was a beautiful weeked and her mom and a couple of friends were going to a new amusement park, they stopped by the hospital, everything seemed to be fine there too, but Kagome didn't know it would soon all change...

Everyone at the amusement park was having a blast! Kagome even went on a ride that went high up in the air and then dropped quickly. Sango, Kikyou, Ayame, Kagura,Yura, Kanna, Miroku, Kouga, Mimmi Higurashi Mrs. Taijiya,and Mrs. Miko forced her on it. Mimmi didn't seem to like it afterwards. But the time came to head home. Mother and daughters went home, but the two Higurashi's went directly to the hospital.

Sei seemed a little out of it and not quite himself. He seemed fine earlier that morning, but now it seemed as if he were going a little mental. He was fumbling for words. He barely recognized Kagome. A sharp pain swept through her. The doctors came in and asked if they could step out. Miroku and Kikyou were the only one's left with them. They walked out of the room together, they went to the snack machine down a floor. When they returned they found Sei outside the room wanting to walk to his truck. Mimmi and Kagome said it wasn't there and to go rest...But he wouldn't rest, he mentioned something about a ship. Kikyou and Miroku stared with horror at their uncle and how he was acting. Kagome walked away from the group thinking everything would be fine...But it wasn't. When she came back they said her dad was gone. They searched and searched around the hospital. Kikyou and Kagome took the outside parking lot, while Miroku and Mimmi searched with the doctors.

"What's wrong with, daddy?" Kagome muttered her voice was cracked.

Kikyou walked over to her cousin patting her on the shoulder.

"It's ok, Kagome, We'll find him."

That wouldn't help at all. They ran back into the hospital and met with everyone else. The police showed up and looked for him. 10 minutes later they found him in the parking lot with one shoe and no sock on and the other with a sock and shoe on, shirtless, and banging on car windows.

Kagome stood there shocked. She pulled out her grandfathers cellphone and walked to the window down the hall to appear as if she was using the phone. Kikyou and Miroku stood huddled in the background. Kagome banged her head against the glass window. She banged it so many times her head started bleeding. Kikyou pleaded for her to stop, but she didn't stop until Miroku pulled her away. She dropped the cellphone, tears had been flowing freely down her cheeks. Kagome's cheeks were red and puffy. She hid her face in her cousin's shirt((NA: Obviously Miroku..O.o;;;)). Miroku stroked her back slightly making soft noises.

Kagome dried her tears when a door opened and she walked to it, her mother stepped out.

"Kagome you and Souta will be staying with Miroku tonight-" She turned to Miroku "Your mom is here." Miroku nodded and they walked down the stairs together, slowly, time itself seemed to be going extremely slow.

The ride home seemed to go even slower. None of them could go to sleep that night. Kagome was crying a night, Kikyou and Miroku were by her side the whole night until each of them cried themselves to sleep. Kagome didn't diserve this stress or the pain in her heart.

Sei Higurashi came home 3 days later. Kagome seemed to have moved on thanks to all her friends and family. No body at school knew what was happening in Kagome's life, due to the fact she didn't talk to many people, well that's not entirely true, she does talk to alot of people but the closest people she told, they said she didn't deserve it and that was the last of it. On the third day she walked home and saw her dad on the couch, Gramps and her mom weren't there, Kagome ran to him and hugged him tightly around the neck, he hugged her back then pushed her away lightly.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you. Sit down please" Kagome sat down as she was told on the other couch facing Sei. " I have lung cancer, and the doctors say I have only a year to live, but I want you to stay strong for every one, especially your mother, you will need to help her out, do what your told, please don't cry, Kagome." Sei said as Kagome's eyes started to fill with water.

Kagome stood up and nodded, she gave her dad a big hug then turned for the stairs. She threw herself onto the bed and from there on her life was never the same, her father began treatments about a week after he told her. The doctors gave him a lot of medication and sometimes it seemed as though everyday his memory was slipping away. Sei became more and more thin. His feet and legs were swollen and he could barely move. Kagome knew it would be a matter of time before her father died. It was hard for Kagome to look at her father anymore. Sometimes he would mumble about the strangest things. It scared Kagome but no one knew.

The year passed and her father got worse and worse, then one day she walked home from school and found her father on the ground, his eyes wide-open and blank...

"Dad? DAD!" Kagome screamed falling to her knee's beside her father. Tears stung in her eyes as she wept, her neighbor had heard her and came rushing into the house.

"Kagome? What's wrong!" Mr. Weasly said as he saw the tears streaming down Kagome's face he knew what happened.

"I'll call your mother." He said and with that walked into the kitchen grabbing the phone.

"Hello, Mimmi this is Mr. Weasly, Sei..is..he's dead.. I'm so sorry." he said and hung up the phone.

Within a couple minutes the ambulance and police came and carried the body away. Mimmi and Kagome were hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces. They knew the time would've come eventually, but they never knew it until it hit them. Kagome would never be the same again...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! Hehehe..I'm sorry if it's sooo sad at first, please R&R I'm open for suggestions too! Welll...I hope you guys get curious about the next chapter or have any ideas that may be good**


	2. Life After A Death Of A Broken Heart

Hi all! Chapter Two! I'm so happy that I got one review already! So thank you very much! Now to explain a little explaination for you!

ILuvIY17 :Okay so let me get this staright this story is about your life? Can you explain the plot for me again so I'll understand the story better? It would really help me!

Yes it sort of is like my life, except yeah some of the things are and are not true. One: my father isn't dead. the story is just going around that line as if that's how Kagome's father dies and how it happens. Now to explain it better: Kagome's father dies of lung cancer, and because she witnessed his body and because she loves him and it's a hugeeee shock. Her friends try and help but it doesn't fully help her out. But then Inuyasha comes into the picture and HOPEFULLY! ((coughcoughcough))he will help her out of the darkness.

Update soon!

As you wish!

Ok thank you for the review and disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Nor do I own that bone in the corner...It belongs to the Easter Bunnies dark side! And if anybody has any ideas feel free to email me at: size=1 width=100% noshade>****

Chapter two: Life after a death of a broken heart.

Two Years later

_It seemed like just yesterday my fathers death had happened. I knew everything would change and I wasn't ready for it. Many times I pulled an icy blade to my throat...But everytime I tried to end my life I couldn't. I knew father would want me to live...But why couldn't it have been me? Nothing my mother or my grandfather or my friends and other family did seemed to work. Why couldn't it have been me that had died? Or went through the pain my father had? Why? WHY!_

_"Kagome! Kagome! Get up! It's time for school!" Mimmi Higurashi called from the bottom of the stair case._

_Mom seemed to have recovered or atleast she never let anyone see her cry. No one at school knew that I was the way I was, no one would suspect I would bring myself inches and inches of death. They only saw a smile. I would carry out what my father wanted me to do. It never seemed to the people in my school that I would actually do something like that. That voice in the back of my head always pulled me back from that one slice of my life. I couldn't do it. And if I did I could stand leaving my mother alone in the world with my grandfather. I couldn't leave my friends...I couldn't leave my father's dream of me being happy behind._

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome got up from her bed and her feet touched the cold floor making her shiver. Her room was as it always was a light blue room she had forced her father to paint for her to the stuffed animals which he had bought her. There was a small horse with a purple and white mane that lit up when you pushed it's hoof, it also sang, it was next to a small cat beanie baby that had stitches in it's neck, which was what she had since she was about five. Her father had sewn it up for her and it would always be the best thing that he had done for her...She shook her head to clear the thoughts of her father as she was pulling on her green uniform. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair looking into the mirror. Kagome's eyes looked sad it wasn't what they looked like before her father died.. She finally finished brushing her long raven hair and began to brush her teeth.

After about 3 minutes she walked down stairs with her bag on her shoulder.

"Bye mom." Kagome said to the air. Her mother had already left and she was used to the silence. Tears swelled in her eyes as she remembered always saying good bye to her father in the mornings, she blinked away the tears and went out the door. She put on the same smile that nobody knew was a plea for help and walked down the long shrine steps and towards her school.

"PERVERT!" A familar voice yelled and the same familiar slap was heard.

"But Sango! I couldn't help it!" That voice was familiar too, it was her perverted cousin Miroku and her best friend Sango Taijiya.

"Miroku keep your lecherous hands off my best friend!" Kagome called adding a laugh.

Sango and Miroku's heads turned to see Kagome, they knew it all was an act but sometimes she even got out of the act until there was something she remembered. Kagome had many many friends they all knew Kagome and what had happened. There was Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, Kikyou Miko, Kouga Wolfe, Ayame Takamaru, Kagura and Kanna Kaze, Rin Funkhouser, and Yura Dryer. Ok so maybe some of them were her cousins but that made it seem a little better.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku walked through the doors of their school. Automatically people crowded around them.

"Kagome! Have you seen the new kid! He's dropped dead sexy!" Kikyou squealed in her ear.

Kagome stuck her finger in her ear as if to stop the ringing which was accuring. Just then a guy with long silver hair walked by. He was wearing a red work-out shirt and a pair of jeans. His eyes were gold, and the worst part was...Kikyou was right.

The new kid walked past them...Kikyou practically drooling. The kid looked at Kagome and smiled. Kagome felt her heart flutter in her stomach and blushed.

"Hey Kikyou.." a creepy voice said from behind, it sent shivers down Kagomes spin...It was Kikyou's boyfriend Naraku Devil...His eyes twinkled malevolely(sorry spelling wrong and I know it!) it scared Kagome but Kikyou loved him and thats all that matter.

" School is about to begin please report to your classrooms" a voice said over an intercom.

"I'll see you guys later." and with that Kagome,Sango and Miroku left for they're lockers and then to their class.

Kagome froze in her tracks when she saw that the new kid was sitting next to her. But how could she think about a guy when her father was dead? Could she trust him to sit next to her? What happened if they became more than friends?

* * *

**and thats it for this chapter R&R and any suggestions email me like I said at **


	3. New Kid's a Jerk? Flashbacks are Killers

**Hey all I'm sooo glad you liked my story so far! Time to answer the reviews, and please feel free to email me and I will try to keep the chapters going everyday!**

**Coniving :me like so far update soon**

**I'm glad you like it for far. And your wish is my command! Hehe.**

**From: Kagome07152390:Hay I have a quick idea I mean I don't really mind Kikyo, but Inu-Yasha should Not like Kikyo! Please don't I am putting this in my Fav's! Later**

**Don't worry Kikyou just thinks he's "drop dead sexy" Lol. I had to liven it up somehow right? Don't worry she wont like hang all over on him.**

**OH! And if you like this fanfic of mine I'm trying to work on one based on the two movies: "SleepOver" and "Raise Your Voice" so those will be coming out shortly and I'm off writers block! So enjoy! Keep reviewing! Hehe. Oh also if you like this fanfic, I have another one out but it's not finished it's about Kagome's mother's death, and how she deals with it, you see a little more Inu in it, the book it's based from is really good, so if you can find DarkSecrets, R&R my friend said it's really good she just couldn't find out how to review! > ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. nor the bone in the corner it belongs to that viscious Easter Bunny! Hides**

**

* * *

**

**New Kid A Jerk? Flashbacks are killers!**

Kagome sat down in her chair gulping, she knew she was blushing a little. _'Why am I so nervous? I'm supposs to be upset...'_"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, if you need any help around the school, you can ask me."

The new kid looked up Kagome and smirked. Kagome felt the blush on her face growing darker.

"I'm Inuyasha Barry. Keh like I'll need your help."

Kagome gaped at him. Did he just say that to her? She turned around angrily and looked at the board.

"I was kidding you know, thanks for trying to help me..." Inuyasha said from beside her.

Kagome looked at him, she ran her gaze over his face trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't. She could tell it by his eyes.

"HELLOOO COUSIN!" Miroku appeared suddenly from behind Kagome.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP!

"MIROKU YOU FREEEAAK!" Kagome shrieked as she struck him across his face, a red impring was on his face as he fell over from the blow. Inuyasha stared at the black haired guy with the red imprint on his left cheek, with utter annoyance.

"Who's he?" Inuyasha asked.

"My cousin, Miroku...I swear sometimes we're not related..." Kagome said sadly.

* * *

FLASHBACK

" Kagome I would like you to meet my nephew Miroku" Sei Higurashi said.

"Hi Cousin Kagome" the little Miroku said,

END FLASH BACKKagome let out a gasp, and jumped up from her seat and ran to the door, tears swelling in her eyes. Miroku and Inuyasha stared after her as she ran out the door.

* * *

Kagome ran to the bathroom almost tripping, tears had begun to flow freely down her cheeks as she ran into the restrooms and into a stall. Sango and Kikyou came rushing after her, leaving the boys behind.

"Kagome? Come on Kagome what's wrong? It's me Sango, open the door please?" Sango pleaded from outside the stall. Kagome opened the door slightly and looked out.

"I remembered my dad..." She muttered wiping away her tears. 'I have to go back to class now...'

"I'm sorry Kagome, I know it's hard on you, but you have to move on, your father would want that." Kikyou said hugging Kagome, Sango also joining in on the hug.

"I have to get back to class...Miroku will be worried about me.." Kagome sniffled and then walked out the bathroom followed by Kikyou and Sango. They took they're time to get back to class.

"Sorry I ran off like that.."Kagome said as she sat back down in her seat.

"It's ok Kagome" Miroku said hugging her. " I know what was wrong..."

"What was wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome just shook her head. " I can't tell you yet. So where do you live? Do you live around here?" Kagome said quickly trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha shrugged. " OK, I live next to this old shrine..It's really great, I just moved in yesterday I haven't gotten to meet them yet."

Kagome's eyes widdened in shock. "Your looking at your neighbors. Me and Miroku live there."

" You live there!"

"Yeah-"

"Quiet people quiet. We have a new student. " Mrs. Kaede said. "Inuyasha Barry please come up here and introduce ye self."

Inuyasha got up and walked to the front of the classroom, "Hi I'm Inuyasha Barry, I just moved here...Ladadadada...Bye" Inuyasha walked back to his seat, the class giggled.

"Alright class pipe down-"

The rest of the day went by quickly.

RING!

"Yes freedom!" Ayame said as everyone walked out of the door.

"We're outta here baby!" Sango and Kikyou said together. The walk home was long Ayame, Yura, Kagura, Kanna, and Kouga all left, Kikyou had softball practice and Miroku...Well he had some following Sango to do...So it was just Kagome and Inuyasha...

"So do you like school so far?" Kagome asked.

"It's ok...Could be better."

"So do you want me to give you a tour of the neighborhood?"

Inuyasha nodded. " Ok, when?"

"Tomorrow, I'm swamped with homework."

"It's a date then..." Inuyasha waved bye and walked to his house.

"It's a date."Kagome mumbled as she started up the stairs of her house.

**

* * *

**

**So how did everyone enjoy the 3rd chapter! Ok next chapter! It's a Date! R&R and check out my other fanfics that are soon to be coming out! Like I said any ideas for a next chapter email me! you don't have to review and give me the idea, unless you want to you could make it into two, just if you do email me put Idea for Fanfic as the subject or something like that as the subject so I will know! Thank you and enjoy! R&R I hope I'm doing good!  
**


End file.
